Martyn Littlewood
Martyn Littlewood, under the username inthelittlewood, is a British YouTuber and the newest member of the Yogscast. He is also an anime fan and used to be a radio presenter. Background In 2011, he created a song called "Form This Way" (a parody of Born This Way). The video starred Simon and Lewis' Minecraft characters, however, they had no participation in the creation of the song itself. When the Yogscast saw the video they contacted Martyn and asked if they could post it on their channel, to which he agreed. They went on to post it on their YouTube page to tell the world about him. From this point on Martyn and the Yogscast started a sort of partnership and agreed to promote each other's videos. Around this time he started to use the mod compilation "the Yogbox" for his Minecraft series. After a long run of his Yogbox series (which was very popular), he started to do other things in Minecraft including mod spotlights and adventure maps. In late 2011, he started a series in Minecraft using the mod "Tale of Kingdoms". This eventually came to be known as "KOTS - Kingdom of the Saplings". This became his most successful series to-date. It was also around this time that he began to pursue the career of a radio presenter; he began presenting on a college radio station, a hospital radio station and an online radio station and eventually got a job at Mansfield FM. Unfortunately, he was recently fired from his job due to complications and YouTube became his full time job. Every Friday he does a livestream on Twitch - he previously did it on Livestream but he found it too small for his now huge community. So he moved to Twitch and currently he is one of the biggest Minecraft livestreamers of all time. In one of his recent vlogs, he revealed he was moving from Nottingham to Bristol so he could live closer to the YogTowers. Shortly after he announced this, a new song was released on the BlueXephos Yogscast channel called Screw The Nether, with Martyn being the main singer but with Lewis and Simon's voices also being featured. This marked one of Martyn's first videos made working with the Yogscast. In other vlogs, he talks about working on the new song at the office indicating Screw The Nether. He has stated in his video announcing his joining the Yogscast that he would be making a YouTube account called YogscastMartyn, and he plans on linking it to IntheLittleWood channel. He made the announcement to prevent people assuming it was a false account. Martyn is now working full time at the Yogtowers. Quotes *"Hello everybody, I'm InTheLittleWood - also known as Martyn!" *"You will always be my miner..." *"Bastardo!" *"Why thank you, Voice-Over man!" *"You've got to be kidding me!" *"Kill Toby!" *"Like a bash." (When people tweet their setup showing them watching the stream with their snacks and drinks) *"So you know what? I'm gonna leave it there for today. Thank you very much for watching and I shall see you all in a little bit. BYEEE!!!!!" *"Synchronized bye? BYEEE!!!!!" *"Oo that's nice! / #oothatsnice on twitter" (Created by xILubez from the Noxcrew on Martyn's Livestream) *"Get in!" *"Get out!" *"You're having a bubble/giraffe!" *"Protagonist!" (In a really shrill voice, impersonating Ghirahim in Zelda SS) *"Leg it!" *"Sit down son!" *"Ohhwohhh, yes!" *"Steady!" *"Come on now. Have a word." *"Madagascar!" *"Come now, Atoshwing!" (From Zelda SS) *"That'll do donkey that'll do." *"Ye''es''!!" *You're done son!" *"We're thunder buddies for life!" *"Creeper Buddies!" *"Pick on dirt!! Saplings will rage!" *"Oh, hell to the no!" *"Semen ore!" *"You're done son!" *"You're my everything Toby, you complete me." *"Va bene!" (Okay!) (From Assasin's Creed Livestream) *I've got balls of steel. Steel. Steel. *"Have a word." *"Ha! Grape!" Trivia *His fans are called "Saplings" *Someone named "Devon" on Twitter recently attempted to impersonate Martyn to make him look bad. However, after asking the Saplings for help, causing an onslaught of rage and flagging, the offender was removed. *There is no official name for a Yognau(ght)t who is also a Sapling, although the widely accepted name is a "Yogling" *KOTS actually means "vomit" in Dutch, as noted by Martyn in KOTS episode 3. *Martyn accidentally created a temporary "meme" on a Livestream with the Noxcrew, Martyn soon after regretted his involvement with the development of the meme, as the community of the Saplings was spamming it on other famous people's Twitter feeds. The infamous "meme" is known as #oothatsnice. Gallery avatar12895_3.jpg|Martyn's most recent avatar. Martynavatar.jpg|Martyn's most widely known avatar. 381384_326911780671150_1613194762_n.jpg|Martyn's winter-themed avatar (InTheLittleFrost). 390643_312339998794995_1995038965_n.jpg|Martyn's former avatar. 221442_210188795676783_1952528_o.jpg|Martyn's very first avatar. Martyn.jpg|Martyn with his usual haircut. Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Saplings